swsefandomcom-20200215-history
Fringer Talent Tree
You're especially skilled at "Getting by" on backwater worlds. Barter You may reroll any Persuasion check made to Haggle. You must, however, accept the results of the reroll, even if it is worse. Fringe Savant Whenever you roll a Natural 20 on a Skill Check during an encounter, you gain one temporary Force Point. If the Force Point is not used before the end of the encounter, it is lost. Long Stride Your Speed increases by 2 squares if you are wearing Light Armor or no Armor. If you have a natural Fly, Climb, or Swim Speed, it increases by 2 squares as well. You cannot use this Talent if you are wearing Medium Armor or Heavy Armor. Jury-Rigger You may reroll any Mechanics check made to accomplish a Jury-Rigging repair. You must, however, accept the result of the reroll, even if it is worse. Additional Fringer Talents Flee Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Long Stride As a Standard Action, you can designate a single opponent and move up to your Speed away from that; this movement does not provoke Attacks of Opportunity from that opponent, though it might provoke as normal for all other opponents. In addition, your Speed increases by 2 until the end of your next turn. Keep it Together Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Jury-Rigger Whenever you successfully Jury-Rig a device or Vehicle, the Vehicle does not move -5 steps along the Condition Track at the end of the encounter, though it does move -2 Persistent steps down the Condition Track. Sidestep Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Long Stride You can use a Swift Action to reduce the cost of each move into a diagonal space to 1 until the end of your turn if you are wearing Light Armor or no Armor. You cannot use this Talent if you are wearing Medium Armor or Heavy Armor. Surge Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisite: Long Stride Once per encounter, you can use a Swift Action to move up to your Speed. Swift Strider Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Scum and Villainy Prerequisites: Long Stride, Sidestep You are skilled at maneuvering on the battlefield thanks to your experience surviving in dangerous places. You can use each of the following actions once per encounter: * Blurring Burst: As a Move Action, move up to your speed, and gain a +2 bonus to your Reflex Defense until the end of the encounter. * Sudden Assault: Make a Charge attack against an enemy within range as a Standard Action. You take no penalty to your Reflex Defense for this attack. * Weaving Stride: Move up to your speed as a Move Action. You gain a cumulative +2 dodge bonus to your Reflex Defense for each Attack of Opportunity made against you during this movement. This bonus lasts until the beginning of your next turn. Category:Talent Trees Category:Scout Talent Trees Category:Outlaw Talent Trees